


And So, We Meet Again

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [7]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Reminiscing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: ~we meet again~
Relationships: None
Series: Spiral [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	And So, We Meet Again

With the same group of friends  
We meet again 

Not long ago  
we were inseparable

Now we are forever apart  
Not able to meet without a legitimate reason

I thought we wouldn't meet for a long time  
Alas, our friends made plans

I want to meet my friends  
You want to meet your friends

And so we meet again  
And so here we go again


End file.
